A Genie in Manhattan
by Londonvetgirl25
Summary: Most people didn't have to juggle high school, a crazy family with a particularly grumpy ancestor and magic from the most unexpected places. Then again, most people weren't Evelyn Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a little story that is inspired partially by Sly's Birthday Madness by Jmjt and Edwodle (may have spelled this wrong, sorry), and can't get this idea out of my head though this story is _definitely_ not going in that direction, if I continue it. I do not own anything from the Sly Cooper franchise, just this OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1- the Lamp

It was a cool autumn day in New York. The sun was shining, just the perfect weather for a stroll through central park with a coffee or to have a chat with friends outside. However, one teenager was unable to enjoy it. Evelyn Marianne Cooper, a 16-year old girl was stuck inside, working. Not that she disliked her job, far from it, as the little antiques shop provided her a haven from her rather fast-paced life in high school and take her mind off her troubles.

Many of these problems stemmed merely from her appearance. Evelyn was unique in that she resembled a vixen with some raccoon features. Her fur was amber-colored with a yellow under-side, however, she had a gray mask along with incomplete rings on her bushy tail of the same color. Curiously, the fur on her forearms was also covered in gray fur which ran all the way on to her hands and ended at fingers, forming a sort of natural fingerless glove. Her odd blue hair with silver highlights was long and somehow emphasized her curvy figure and height of five feet and four inches. Evelyn's most arresting feature, however, was her emerald green eyes which she had been told were piercing and very disconcerting when she stared at people. Whether it was her hair or her eyes or fur pattern, she didn't know, but somehow, she had been branded a trouble-maker and, due to her quiet nature, a target.

At any rate, Evelyn was busy at work at her weekend job. She helped man a small antique shop down near Soho which belonged to Mr. Lupus, a wolf who had traveled the world over. Evelyn had gotten lucky with this job. She found it one morning on her way to school and decided she had a few minutes to spare to take a look. Mr. Lupus had found the girl practically drooling over a gold rosary dating back to the Tudor era of England, and, seemingly impressed, offered her a job. Since her parents (and sometimes her other siblings) were away often on weekends, she decided to spend some of her time making some extra money for herself and agreed. The shop boasted items from strange places like Thailand, Mongolia and ancient Arabia, to name a few, and often were key pieces of history. Evelyn was something of a history fan and enjoyed her time in the store. Mr. Lupus himself was on another trip to collect goods to sell, this time having just left Saudi Arabia and planning to go to China for some fine jade.

Today, however, she would much rather have been outside instead of working the store by herself. _I wonder if they are still selling apple cider down by Central Park,_ she mused. But she couldn't focus on that now. She needed to finish sorting through the new shipment of goods Mr. Lupus had brought back from his most recent trip to Saudi Arabia, pricing them and setting them at strategic positions throughout the store where they could capture the attention of potential customers. Hefting, the final box onto the counter, she set about emptying it. Three small rugs, five candle holders and an aged head scarf came out.

Just as she was about to set the box aside, she heard something else sliding around the bottom. Reaching out, she pulled out an Arabian lamp. She almost giggled, how stereotypical. It would be nice to have some wishes though, maybe then she could get outside. As she reached for the lamp, she noticed that the handle was a very peculiar shape, angular and forming a sharp C as it did not reconnect at the lamp's base. Shrugging, she picked up her dust rag and began to polish the lamp to a fine glow.

Blue smoke erupted from the nozzle, accompanied by an eerie sound of chuckling. Evelyn leapt back, trying to hold down a scream of shock. The smoke formed a cloud that reached the 9 foot ceiling and condensed. It then began to glow, forcing Evelyn to shut her eyes. When she opened them, she almost laughed at the absurdity of the sight in front of her. A male raccoon with a white beard and turban standing at almost nine feet tall, peered down at her with his arms crossed.

"Well" snapped the figure grumpily "What do you want?"  
"W-What" stammered Evelyn who was terrified, "W-Who are you?"  
"Oh, by Aladdin's beard girl, why have you gotten me out of my lamp if not for wishes?" Then, seeing how the girl was frightened softened his tone just a bit. "I am Salim Al-Kupar and that is my lamp that you just rubbed."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, this is a re-vamp of the original version as I wasn't satisfied with my quality of writing the first time around. Aside from Connordavidson's character Drake, the idea for Evelyn to be one of three siblings was inspired by Jennisy Cooper. I tried my best to make Evelyn an original character but there are a lot of Cooper kids out there so let me know if I am accidentally taking someone else's creation. The description of Evelyn is based off of the picture by Mimisia2367 on Deviantart who was kind enough to draw her. I highly recommend that you take a look at her work. Thank you, and as always, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a revamped version of the second chapter. I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review!**

Chapter 2- The situation

"Well, who are you?" Demanded Salim. "My name is Evelyn. Evelyn Cooper" she stammered.

Salim stared down his muzzle at the girl who had disturbed his nap. _Eh, must run in the family_. Salim concluded. However, she didn't look like a lot of the Coopers. With her amber fur which had obviously come from her mother, she looked somewhat like a vixen ( _thank Allah the boy had the sense to marry Carmelita_ ) though she did get the tail rings and mask. But the most striking thing about her were her eyes. Emerald was not a common eye color in the Cooper gene pool. It reminded him of _her_ , of another set of emerald eyes which had stolen him all those long centuries ago…and led him to his current situation. All in all, quite a beauty.

Salim snapped out of his musings once he noticed the girl trembling yet managing to stutter an apology. "I-I am very sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just cleaning the lamp to put it on sale."

"You were going to sell MY LAMP?! What nonsense" growled Salim. "Who are you to sell my lamp?"

"No one! I was just doing my job!" Cried Evelyn frantically. Salim was starting to have fun with this. He knew that she meant no harm. Still, this could be a very good opportunity for him to see a bit of New York (he constantly heard about it from his lamp but never got to see it), what the current Coopers were up to and maybe get a little payback for all the trouble Sly caused him back in Ancient Arabia (the boy had no concept of a good nap).

"Very well I have decided," Salim began dramatically "to punish-"

But at this point he was cut off by someone else entering the store. A red wolf with a grey underbelly who also possessed green eyes though a slightly different shade. "Evelyn, is everything alright here in the-" he stopped, taking in the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Mr. Lupus!" exclaimed Evelyn. "You came back early" she finished rather lamely, for she was still a little shaken by the genie, especially when it looked like he was going to punish her somehow. "Yes" drawled Drake Lupus. "Though it rather looks like I came back just in time."

He examined the genie in front of him. "If I may have a moment of your time, Evelyn would you please step outside for a minute."

"Alright!" squeaked Evelyn and hurriedly exited the small shop. Salim shook his head. She may be young, but she was still a Cooper. It was not right that she was so timid, even in the face of a genie. He would have to work on that, if he had the energy for it. _Young people are so much work_ he grumbled to himself

His attention was drawn back to the wolf as suddenly green fire accumulated in his hands. "I must kindly ask you not to threaten my employees. Otherwise, I will be forced to intervene" stated Drake calmly.

Salim sighed. He highly doubted that the fire would hurt him as a genie, but it would be better (and less troublesome) to resolve this without force. He shrunk down to a more normal height.

"I am not angry with the girl. Indeed, she seems to be a descendant of mine."

"Salim Al-Kupar, then I take it?" queried Drake dryly. "Then what was that I heard about 'punishment'?"

"Can't you let an old man have his fun?" Salim whined. "I simply want an excuse to get out for a while. And how are you familiar with my family?"

Drake winced. "That is a rather long story that I would rather not go through right now." He studied the raccoon in front of him who was currently floating in front of him. Extinguishing the fire, he sighed. "Alright, as long as Evelyn does not get hurt, I will not stand in the way of your family reunion. She is a very good worker and a sweet girl." Here he smirked. "Besides, it might do Sly some good to deal with you."

Unsure of whether or not to be insulted, Salim nodded. Drake turned towards the door and poked his head out then returned. "It seems that poor Evelyn has taken off for home. It looks like you'll have to go find her. But look on the bright side, you'll get to see more of New York like you wanted." Drake said while smirking. Salim huffed. These young people making him run all over the place!

"Fine!" He snapped, then vanished with a snap of his fingers and a poof of blue smoke. Drake was about to go in the back and have a well-deserved cup of coffee before he realized that the genie's lamp was still in his shop. With a groan, he grabbed the lamp and left the shop, taking the route he knew Evelyn liked to walk, hoping to catch up with her before she made it home.

 **Sorry if Drake seems a little out of character. I just thought he might be more relaxed since he has mostly managed to move on from his past (see ConnorDavidson's work). Have a lovely week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Deal

Evelyn walked quickly through Central Park, trying to calm herself down and wrap her head around what had just happened. There was no way what she had seen could be real. Genies weren't real were they? They were just stories, just like the ones her father told. Things like that just didn't happen, right?

Midway through her walk, she jolted to a stop as something else occurred to her. "He said his name was Salim Al-Kupar" she murmured, thinking aloud. "So, does that mean he's…my ancestor?" She remembered the stories of an Arabian raccoon who used his lightning speed and wits to perform amazing feats that her father had read to her as a little girl. Evelyn had always loved hearing about the heroes in her family in her dad's bedtime stories, but she had always assumed they were just fairy-tales. Now however, she wondered if there was more to them than she realized.

Musing through this possibility, she passed a stand advertising hot-drinks. Deciding that after all the stress she had that day, it couldn't hurt to treat herself to a nice apple cider. Nothing like a nice hot drink to calm you down after all. She approached the stand and tried to get the attention of the man behind the cash register.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if I could a get a small- AHHH!" For at that moment, the man turned around with a mischievous grin, revealing himself to be a familiar lavender-furred, mustachioed raccoon. "You were saying?" he asked slyly. Evelyn backed up with wide eyes.

But before she could run, she found herself rooted to the spot. Looking down, she noticed that the air around her feet glittered. "I need you to stop running, girl, and listen" Salim said firmly, "I haven't finished with you yet." Trying desperately not to cry, Evelyn looked around, hoping someone might notice a girl standing right in the middle of the pathway in Central Park in distress. "No one can see us at this moment" Salim stated impatiently. Resigned, Evelyn looked back at the genie and glared. If she was about to die or be cursed, then she sure as hell was going to at least look brave about it.

Salim nodded in approval. "Now, as I was saying, your punishment for disturbing my slumber" he began grandly. Evelyn flinched. "Oh, stop that." Salim snapped. "Your punishment shall be to take me around your city!"

Evelyn stopped cringing and just stared. "Wha-?" Salim snorted. "You heard me. I have always wanted to see this city. Since you were going to sell me (or my lamp), it's only fair that you repay my kindness in not obliterating you." Inwardly, he was snickering. _And besides,_ he mused, _heaven knows this girl needs some help getting a backbone_.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable" said Evelyn slowly. While she was grateful to be alive, she was wary of whatever else the genie may demand from her. "Also" Salim started. _Yeah, knew it was too good to be true_ , thought Evelyn wryly. "You will have to follow my rules as we go."

The girl sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice anyway." Salim snickered. "That's the spirit. Now then…" At that moment, green fire captured their attention. Salim had used his magic earlier to create an invisible bubble around them to hide them from view. However, Drake had somehow found them and used his fire to create a small hole in the bubble, popping it.

Salim glared at the wolf. He was uneasy about what this wolf could do with his magic. Unperturbed, the magic user lifted the lamp up. "You left this in my shop." Salim snatched his lamp back. "Meddlesome wolf" he grumbled. "Is everything alright here?" Drake asked Evelyn. She nodded and Salim grinned. "Yes, we have come to an accord. Now we were just about to head back to Evelyn's home."

Salim's form then became smoky and was sucked into the lamp, which Evelyn caught. With a sigh, she began to turn as she could now move her feet again. Drake called after her, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

With a small smile, she turned back towards the wolf. "I'll be fine Mr. Lupus. Thank you. But how did you find us? What is that green fire?" She began asking a lot of questions, unable to stop herself. Drake stopped her with a raised hand. "Now is not a good place or time to discuss this. We will talk about this at your next shift. For now, just get home and rest. I have a feeling you're going to need it, dealing with that grump." Evelyn could feel the adrenaline draining away, leaving her exhausted. "Okay."

As the young vixen walked off, Drake thought to himself _I'll need to keep a close eye on this situation_. After a moment's thought, he released a small wisp of emerald flames that wrapped around the handle of the lamp as a red paw print that melted into the lamp just before Evelyn turned the corner out of sight. Then he grinned. _Besides, I can't wait to see how Sly deals with this_.

 **And here is the redone version of chapter 3! Hope you enjoy! If anyone wonders what the red paw print is- you'll just have to wait & see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am already back with another revitalized chapter. I am on a roll with this! And I've got lots more ideas coming around the corner. I will go ahead and say that all future chapters will be longer than the first 3 because more will happen (and I am trying to include more detail).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sly Cooper universe (it belongs to Sony/Sanzaru) and ConnorDavidson owns Drake Lupus.**

Chapter 4: The meal

Still holding onto the lamp, Evelyn made it home after another 15 minutes. Seeing the lights were still off, she sighed as she realized no one was home yet. Right now, all she wanted to do was take a hot shower, grab a nice dinner then pretend today never happened. She had no idea how she was supposed to handle her life with this newest complication.

With this thought in mind, Evelyn faced her front door. "Home" for Evelyn was a two-story red brick row home, comfortably situated in Brooklyn. It was finished with blue shutters and a dark brown front door. Pulling her keys out (somewhat awkwardly due to Salim's lamp), she let herself in. Flipping on the lights as she entered, she went into the kitchen area and set the lamp on the table. For a few minutes she just stared at it. When no action came, she moved to the cupboard to make herself some dinner- a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup with some crackers sounded very nice at the moment. As she worked, Salim came out of his lamp stealthily.

Seeing the hybrid girl preoccupied, he quietly looked around him. He concluded that his descendants lived quite comfortably. Aside from the kitchen, the ground floor contained a living room, a wash room (complete with laundry machine and dryer) as well as a home office. Spotting a door under the staircase, he tried to open it, only to find it was locked. He shrugged mentally and proceeded upstairs. There he found four bedrooms. The first two he tried were locked so again he moved on. The third bedroom was un-locked and he went in.

He found himself in a mixture of relaxation and literary creativity. The walls were a relaxing sand color, accented by the chocolate-colored curtains. There was a single bed with a white-wooden frame decorated in light green and a matching desk covered in papers. But the most interesting feature of the room was that two bookshelves dominated the remaining walls and were completely crammed with books.

Before he could inspect further, he heard a noise from behind him and turned around. Evelyn was there looking at him pensively, her arms crossed. "Um, I was going to ask if you wanted some food, but you weren't downstairs."

Ignoring the last statement, he asked, "Is this where you live?" Evelyn was a little unsure by his tone, so she simply answered, "Yes, I love to read and write so, um, I added these shelves in with some help."

Salim studied the girl. "I see… What was this that you mentioned about food? Let's go!" With that, the genie hurried downstairs, leaving Evelyn to gape at his retreating back. "Okay…"

* * *

As soon as she got back downstairs, she found Salim looking in disbelief at the stove where her soup was cooking. "Is this it?" He asked. Evelyn found herself starting to be a little annoyed. What was she a maid? Though considering her current situation, that could end up being the case. "Well, yes, unless you would like me to order some food in." Salim snorted, "I think we can do better than that."

With a snap of his fingers, the kitchen table was transformed. Where there was once a medium sized wooden table just big enough for six, there was now a gargantuan table that was laden with every type of food she could think of (and some that she couldn't recognize). And, maybe it was just her, but had the kitchen _stretched_ to accommodate it? The chairs had disappeared leaving comfortable-looking cushions to sit on. There was no sign of her soup.

Salim motioned her to the table. "Well come on, get something to eat, you look like you're about to fall over." Sitting down slowly, she grabbed a small plate of figs and other fruits, as well as some cheese, and began to nibble. She was starting to get confused. First this genie told her that she was to be punished but now he was acting somewhat like a mother hen. _What is up with this guy? Well, time to take a risk and hopefully get some answers!_

Watching the older raccoon carefully, she shifted a little in her spot. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Salim, who was in the middle of bolting down a rack of lamb, waved at her. "You are sure to have questions. Ask away."

A little annoyed again at his tone, she went ahead. "You said earlier that your name is Salim Al-Kupar. Well, I've been told that I have an ancestor of a similar name-" and here Salim cut her off. "Yes, yes, yes I am your many-times great grandfather. Next!"

A little startled, she spluttered "So that means my dad's stories are true!" Salim, in the middle of cutting himself a slice of cake, gave a distracted "hmm" in question. "My Dad always told us stories of our family adventures at bedtime. I never really believed them until now. Does our family have some sort of legacy then?"

Her spoken musings were abruptly cut off by a choking sound. Shocked by what he had heard from this girl, he had tried to swallow when he shouldn't have. After recovering, he got up and loomed over Evelyn, who was starting to look alarmed again. "Would you repeat that last bit for me? You really don't know the Cooper legacy?" Salim stated looking deadly calm. "Yes" squeaked the frightened girl.

Facepalming, Salim waved his hand and the kitchen reverted to normal. "That's it. Time for a quick history lesson. Follow me." So saying, he grabbed his lamp and marched upstairs towards her room. When he did not hear footsteps, he turned back to find Evelyn still in her chair, frozen. "I said to follow me!" He snapped imperiously. Impatiently, he watched her scramble to her feet and continued on his way.

Once she had reached her room, she found it empty, save for the lamp which had somehow teleported onto her bed. Timidly, she reached her hand out towards the lamp, thinking to move it to her desk. However, she saw her hand growing transparent and deforming into a blue cloud. "What the-" she started to say, but before she could finish, she had turned completely into smoke and had been sucked into the lamp with Salim, leaving her room completely empty.

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Long time no see! Explanation- I have just finished my 3rd year exams for vet school and have gone straight into 4th year classes (no such thing as "summer break" any more). Anyway, along with this new chapter, I briefly removed the whole story as I wanted to revamp the whole thing as I wasn't satisfied by my writing.

Special thanks to Nentendo Girl106734 for letting me know that this chapter was somehow messed up upon publication!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sly Cooper universe or Drake Lupus!

Chapter 5: The legacy

She decided that being smoke was a very strange feeling. Before she could wrap her head around the curious sensation, however, she found that she was solid again though not completely unchanged. Her former outfit of a green hoodie with light green tank top and lavender jeans was gone, replaced by a light green Arabian garb (AN: think Jasmine from Aladdin). The pants were loose-fitting yet fitted around the ankle and the top merely consisted of an emerald green bra. Her feet were shod in green Arabian slippers. Her hair seemed to have been pulled back into a low ponytail and had small multi-colored jewels woven into it.

Now then" came Salim's voice, snapping her out of her inspection. Looking around her, she saw that she was in a large Arab-styled room with beautiful carpets and comfortable cushions all around her. "It is past time you learned some more about your family history. Now sit, listen and take note."

Evelyn settled down into her cushion and looked expectantly at Salim. He did not disappoint. Golden sand accumulated in the air and twisted to form various images as he spoke.

"For almost as long as civilization has existed, we, the Cooper family, have also existed and maintained our legacy ever since. As long as there have been those who gain wealth and power through means that are, shall we say, _less than beneficial_ , to society, we have been there to steal some of their wealth." At this point, the sand formed an image of what appeared to be an Egyptian slave driver. "For we are ultimately thieves, to be precise, master thieves, who steal from those who steal from the innocent."

Here he paused to monitor the girl's reaction. To his pleasant surprise, she did not immediately try to deny the truth or rant and scream about life's unfairness as other persons her age might have done. Evelyn simply sat there quietly, processing this information while looking at the Cooper Cane the sand had formed into.

For Evelyn, this revelation actually made quite a lot of sense. It explained why her father had been so cagey about talking about his past openly. But then, why would he have told her stories of other Coopers, even if he had just presented them as fairy tales? Beforehand, she had simply accepted his tales as just that, stories. But now she was determined to get some answers from him at the first opportunity. However, right now she could and would get some more answers from Salim.

Taking a deep breath, Evelyn said, "So, the Cooper family are thieves…And I guess, judging from my dad's stories, he was one too. As well as you." She did not phrase these as questions. Salim nodded, "You are a quick one. Yes, your father was a thief, though I am not sure if he still is. And I, if I may say so, was one of the greatest." Salim finished smugly. Evelyn, instead of looking awed, only gave him a questioning look. "Then why are you here in a lamp as a genie?"

He scowled. "Never you mind that. Just be thankful that I haven't cursed you yet." At this point, Evelyn was becoming less wary of his threats because he made them all the time without actually doing anything. "But as a genie, wouldn't you have to grant wishes? If you were a thief, wouldn't that be an ironic sort of punishment?"

Even though he was thoroughly annoyed by now, he had to admire how quickly she jumped to the correct conclusion of how he ended up here. Though he certainly wasn't going to give her any details. Growling, he said, "I do not grant any wishes anymore so get that notion out of your head. Just know that without my contribution, the Cooper family could not have succeeded as well as they did."

"Contribution? You mean wealth?" queried Evelyn. "No young one, I am referring to my technique."

When he only received a puzzled look in response, he had to fight the urge to face-palm again. "You've never read the book, have you?" Salim questioned flatly. Evelyn shook her head.

Salim sighed. "Part of the Cooper's success was due to our recording our methods and techniques so that future generations may benefit from them."

"This book" and here the sand formed an image of an ancient book with a raccoon logo on it "is called the _Thievius Raccoonus_." Hearing a snort, he shot her a warning glare. When she had gotten herself under control, he continued, "as ridiculous as the title may sound, this is one of the key reasons of our success and survival. For we gained many enemies over the millennia.

Just as Evelyn opened her mouth to ask more about these enemies, there was a loud bang. Her father was home.

Mwahaha, I have left a cliff hanger! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for very long. Please review as I have revamped the story let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I did my best to keep my promise of not taking too long. This chapter is much longer than the others as we have some more action.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Sly Cooper enterprise or Drake Lupus. I only own Evelyn.

Chapter 6:The confrontation

Sly Cooper was happy to be home. He had just spent the weekend with his eldest child Henry visiting colleges in upstate New York. He had to marvel at how the 18-year-old seemed to be a younger version of himself, from his looks to his personality. Thinking of his son's age reminded him of the decision he and Carmelita made to leave Paris so long ago.

After the Cooper gang had foiled Drake's plot and been pardoned by Interpol, Carmelita had left Interpol to be with Sly. But the press found out about their relationship and made life very difficult for them (to put it mildly). Upon learning that Carmelita was pregnant with their first child, they decided that enough was enough and moved to New York, another large city but one where they could be somewhat anonymous, allowing them to raise their children in some semblance of peace.

Once in New York, both Mr. and Mrs. Cooper (they had married soon after arriving) worked as private detectives. When not working, they spent all their time with their kids. Henry, or Harry as people tended to call him, was well on his way to becoming the next master thief and had been let in on the "family business" much to the chagrin of Carmelita.

Their youngest, Sofia, was just like her mother at the age of 14. No-nonsense and a fiery temper, it was hard for her to maintain friendships though she made quite an athlete on the junior gymnastics team. She also tended to criticize her older siblings to an extraordinary degree, which Harry either ignored or gave a smooth comeback. His older daughter, however, seemed to just stay quiet.

Sly sighed. Though they tried their best to give time to all their kids, he couldn't help but feel that his second child sometimes got left out. With his oldest son looking as if he was going to head into the family business (especially since he had just revealed their legacy to him while on the road) and his youngest daughter following Carmelita's path into law enforcement, both parents found themselves spending more time with them than with Evelyn.

Evelyn was completely different. She was quiet and shy. The criminal/crime-fighting world was no place for her and he would be damned if his legacy hurt her. He would tell her, once she was 18 as he and Carmelita both agreed for all their children, to allow them to grow up in peace and to make their own choices.

Sly was snapped back into reality as his son kicked the door open ( _because of course they just gotten it painted and Jesus kid that is not sneaky)_. Harry's first stop was, predictably, the kitchen. Seeing the mess Harry made while making an enormous sandwich, Sly was very glad that Carmelita had taken Sofia to a gymnastic's tour and didn't see it.

"Hey kid, number one, thieves don't kick down the door; number two, we don't leave traces behind" Sly remarked with a smirk, gesturing towards the crumbs and splattered mustard. Harry just shrugged and kept eating his sandwich as if his dad hadn't just gotten him a cheeseburger just two hours beforehand ( _Why was this kid always so hungry?_ ).

Shaking his head, Sly made his way upstairs and dropped his suitcase off in his and Carmelita's bedroom. He then went to Evelyn's room and peaked in as the door was already opened. The raccoon almost turned around and left when he noticed an Arabian lamp on the bed. Picking it up curiously, he jokingly gave it a rub. Maybe a genie could fix his front door.

* * *

Down in the lamp, Evelyn and Salim were suddenly engulfed in sapphire-colored smoke. When it cleared, Evelyn gasped at the sight of her father standing there in Arabian clothing (AN: Salim's old thieving outfit from the 4th game). Salim noted however, that while his descendant still seemed to be in good health, there were more lines around Sly's eyes, and some of Sly's grey head hair had started to lighten with age.

After everyone stood there gaping at each other for a few moments, Evelyn blurted out "Dad, why do you have a goatee?"

Sly started, "Actually, I have a better question for you. Just what is going on here? And why are you a fricking genie?"

Salim waved the last question off, "Oh, this and that happened. What I want to know is why this girl does not know our history! Are you ashamed, which would be laughable, or did you think this quiet shadow of a girl wasn't worth telling it?"

At this, Sly started to get angry. How dare his ancestor start to question his methods for keeping his family safe, especially since he has protected Salim himself before. He took a few steps toward the genie and put his hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "Of course, she's worth it! I didn't want her or any of my other children to have to be burdened by my past. She was going to learn about it when she was 18 and old enough to make her own choices. Besides she simply isn't cut out for the thieving world." The teenager, ignored the hurt at this last statement for the moment as chaos was about to unfold in front of her.

"Wait a minute!" Evelyn interrupted the two raccoons in front of her that seemed to be relatively close to a fist fight. When they both looked at her, she said quietly, "I understand that you wanted to keep me safe. But I still wish that you had trusted in me enough to tell me. Salim, thank you for letting me know about our family. May I go now?"

Salim nodded and snapped his fingers. Evelyn's form wavered into emerald smoke and vanished up the spout of the lamp. "Where did you send my daughter?" Sly demanded. "To her room, she has a big day tomorrow after all and she will need the rest."

Sly regarded his ancestor curiously, "Why?"

"Because she almost sold my lamp today and as punishment, she will be taking me around New York." Salim snapped his fingers before Sly's fist could connect with his face.

* * *

Sly suddenly found himself back in his daughter's room which was empty. One of her drawers was open and he could hear the shower running down the hall, meaning she had gone to take a shower. He was hit by a wave of guilt. He hadn't meant to imply she was weak, especially since she was, well she was… And here he realized, that he really wasn't sure what she was. And that he needed to remedy that. But first, payback.

Grabbing the lamp, he marched down to the kitchen where Harry was still eating and pulled out the carton of raspberry lemonade that Sofia loved to drink. When Harry, who had watched his father but decided not to ask questions based on his expression, had gone up to his room, Sly dumped a good portion of juice into the lamp's spout. Without bothering to clean up, Sly left.

Some moments later, a spluttering Salim emerged. As he ranted to himself about disrespectful children, he looked down at his pink-stained clothing and had a wicked idea. _Two can play at this game_ , he thought mischievously as he snapped his fingers. Next, he dumped the remaining juice out of his home and vanished.

Now what did Salim just do? Find out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone: I have arisen from the dead! Ok, not really, but I have a little time off between work placements so I figured I would try & whip out this next chapter. As always please read & review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper or any characters from this franchise- they belong to Sanzaru. I only own Evelyn**

The next morning dawned brilliantly, with the day promising to be fair. The sun's rays flooded the room and woke Evelyn from a sound slumber. She sat up and began to stretch until she froze, memories of the previous day filling her mind. She could feel the emotions starting to well up inside of her and almost drown her. The young foxcoon knew she needed something to distract herself from that churning sea of emotions, and thus got dressed in a green sweat shirt and black exercise pants to go on her usual weekend morning run through Central Park.

Quietly, Evelyn tiptoed down the stairs and out the door before putting her shoes on. After last night, she didn't want to face anyone just yet. Salim could wait. For now, the therapy of sunshine and fresh air awaited.

Some minutes after Evelyn's departure, the Arabian lamp on her desk shook lightly and blue smoke poured out, eventually revealing a groggy Salim. After several moments of rubbing his eyes and yawning, the elderly raccoon looked over at the bed saying, "Now girl, it is time to..." But only found an empty bed.

"Disrespectful youths..." he groaned. She would regret making him look for her. But before he magicked himself to the girl's location, he quietly made his way down the hall and peeked into where his other, older foolish descendant slept. He gave a low chuckle at Sly's appearance, then set a scarab by the floor-length mirror and departing. He had gotten the idea of "bugging" from Bentley during their adventures in ancient Arabia. He couldn't wait to see Sly's face upon waking.

* * *

Evelyn, who had left her house about 20 minutes previously, now found herself near the Vanderbilt gate. Keeping her speed up, she prepared to go through it and take her usual route home from there. But once she passed through the gate, she found herself at the Lake in the middle of the park. She didn't have long to be confused about her location.

"So, thought you could leave me behind, eh?" Asked a grumpy voice from behind her. With a yelp, she whipped around to find Salim eyeing her critically. "Oh no, I wasn't trying to leave you behind (she figured a little white lie wouldn't hurt), I was just-" but before she could explain Salim cut her off. "Regardless, you did, now you shall be punished!" As the genie approached her with glowing hands, Evelyn backed away. Unfortunately, she was so busy watching Salim, she forgot the Lake was right behind her. With another yelp, she fell in.

Before she could surface on her own, she felt a hand grab her hood and pull her out. Evelyn had a few shocks waiting for her above the water. For starters, she was dry as if she never fell in. But even stranger was how large everything suddenly began to look. Salim seemed to be holding her hood between his pointer finger and thumb as he seemed to grow larger. But looking around them and seeing the proportions once everything had stopped moving, she realized that she was the small one and was now somewhere around six inches tall. _Oh great,_ she thought, trying not to burst out into hysterical giggles, _this must be what he meant by "punishment"._

"Now then" her attention was drawn back to the (to her) now giant raccoon, "you can tell me about this park without taking off again." She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Well, you could have done this normally but you're the one who left me behind so now you can be a handheld guide." Despite saying this, the genie set the miniature hybrid on his turban and started walking. Sighing, the girl figured she might as well indulge him (since she really wasn't in a position, literally, to do anything else) started pointing out landmarks to the now smug genie.

* * *

Back at the Cooper home, Sly slowly woke up. Groggily, he walked past the mirror towards the hallway to take a shower. However, he did a double-take at the mirror and stopped to stare at himself. Overnight, his fur had somehow turned a bright fuchsia and his eye mask and tail stripes were now lavendar. Upon remembering what (or rather who) happened last night, he roared "SALIM"! Quickly throwing some clothes on, he left to look for the genie, leaving behind a bewildered Jason.

Salim suddenly sniggered as a scarab flew onto his sleeve and started buzzing. Evelyn, who had been in the middle of telling him about the Balto monument, gave him a strange look. Waving it off, Salim continued on his way through Central Park.

* * *

They passed the zoo, which was closed due to it being early Sunday morning, Lasker pool, a multitude of statues and monuments then made their way back to the Lake, this time near the Bow bridge. Evelyn noticed that everyone they passed seemed to look right through her and ignore Salim. She wasn't sure if it was Salim's magic or just the general apathy and lack of attention which all New Yorkers seemed to be born with. When they were at the middle of the bridge, Salim stopped to lean against the railing and enjoy the view of the mirror-like lake, reflecting the autumn foliage dropping off of the surrounding trees. Evelyn carefully made her way down Salim's arm and onto the railing. However, she stumbled over his cuff and fell flat on her face.

Grumbling, she pulled herself to her feet only to find her ancestor looking down at her with some disbelief and a little amusement. "What happened to our family's grace and coordination?" Salim asked. "It skipped me." Evelyn snarled, still rather annoyed with her tiny stature.

"Oh, don't be like that. You're a Cooper. That entails skills such as turning invisible, sliding along rails and making nary a sound as you make off with your loot!" Seeing her skeptical look, he grumbled, "You should believe what your elders tell you."

"Even if it sounds ridiculous? Turning invisible?" retorted Evelyn. "I find it astonishing that you are questioning anything of the sort considering your present circumstances!" snapped Salim. "But if you don't believe me, then fine, just look into the water." So saying, the disgruntled genie snapped his fingers and Evelyn walked over to the edge of the railing to look down into the lake. On the surface just below the bridge, am image formed of a male raccoon wearing Egyptian garments. _He looks a lot like Dad_ , Evelyn observed. The man in the image seemed to be hiding behind a pillar of an expansive (and fancy) palace and kept stealing glances of a golden headdress situated in the middle of the room. Before Evelyn's eye, the man seemed to _fade_ away and in the next moment, the headdress was seen floating off its pedestal with the raccoon momentarily reappearing with a smug look (which _must_ be genetic) before both raccoon and treasure vanished.

"That was Slytunkhamen II, creator of the Thievius Raccoonus and the Shadow walk." Salim explained. "So I guess he wrote this technique in the book so all younger Coopers would be able to do it, including my dad."

"That would be correct." Came a voice from their left. Suddenly Salim was caught in an invisible headlock. As the genie wrestled with his attacker, the assailant became visible to reveal-

"Good God Dad, why are you _pink_?!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please read and review! The next chapter will be out ASAP- there is still more of NYC to see (not to mention Evelyn's school life!)**


End file.
